


We Came To Fuck

by MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adult Content, Alpha Frank, Alpha Frank Iero, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bonding, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Control, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Frerard, Gay Sex, Knotting, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Control, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Gerard, Omega Gerard Way, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sex Club, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, alpha/beta/omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/pseuds/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance
Summary: Frank is an Alpha and part of a very exclusive club designed for Alphas and Omegas to satisfy their basic instincts... and kinks are encouraged.Frank's tired of just playing around though, he's on the hunt for his very own Omega.





	We Came To Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sweeties!
> 
> I'm slowly becoming very obsessed with Omegaverse... I just can't stop!
> 
> Since I'm going to be away from my laptop for almost a week, I've decided to leave you with this smutty fic to remember me by :)
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated, drop me a comment here or hmu on Twitter @MCFOBR

Frank had long ago stopped using the club for its intended purpose.

 

As an influential and unbonded Alpha, Frank had easily gained a membership to the exclusive club. On any given night an array of unbonded Omegas were available, usually just falling into the first day of their heat so they were sane enough to hold a conversation and consent.

The club allowed Alphas to satiate their own needs with a willing Omega without the permanency of claiming. Alphas would command and the Omegas would obey, both fulfilling their dominant and submissive urges respectively. The only rules were safewords must be adhered to at all times and there was to be no knotting.

Frank had used the club for a year or so whenever he felt the need. But now he was ready for something more. Frank was using the club to find a permanent Omega.

Of course he still enjoyed himself in the usual ways but now he had his mind open to other possibilities. He'd had this mentality with the last five Omegas he'd used but they just didn't fit exactly what he was looking for... not that he had any idea what he was looking for specifically.

 

Frank internalised a sigh as he looked over the evening's available Omegas, naked and lined up on their hands and knees facing the wall. Frank approached the small stage and idly ran one finger along the backs of all their thighs as he passed. Each one shivered but none made any noise.

When Frank got the end his finger was dripping with the collective slicks. Unable to resist, he pushed the digit past his lips and sucked softly.  
Somebody in there tasted good.

Frank made his way back down the line, sniffing at each man to try and sync up the scent with the sweet taste. It didn't take long. The third man in the row smelt just like honey and Frank took an extra deep sniff just to appreciate it.

"Show me your face, baby," Frank said in a low voice, squeezing the Omega's hip so he knew he was the one being addressed.

The man lifted his head then turned to look over his shoulder. His dark hair fell in strands over his sparkling eyes and Frank almost gasped at the pale skin, the red lips standing out even more as the corners turned up in a shy smile.

"I'll take him," Frank said to the member of staff at the side of the stage even though he hadn't looked away from the Omega.

 

Frank sipped at his drink while he waited, sitting in the leather chair in the private room. Even the bitterness of the whisky couldn't remove the sweet taste that clung to Frank's tongue.

A sharp knock at the door and Frank called out for them to enter. A club employee dressed in black suit entered the room with the naked Omega behind him. With a simple hand gesture Frank instructed the member of staff to leave which he did quickly, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

The Omega had barely stepped further than the door and as Frank assessed him with predatory eyes, he slowly backed towards the corner.

"Are you scared of me?" Frank asked, putting his glass down on the small table.

"Y-yes, Alpha, a little," the Omega stuttered softly.

"I don't want you to be scared of me, not really. I want you to trust me, submit to me."

"I know, Alpha." The Omega dropped his head and Frank knew it wasn't his first time in the club.

"What's your name?" Frank asked, working hard to make his tone gentle.

"G, Alpha," the Omega replied, still staring at the floor.

All the Omegas were issued a letter on arrival at the club each night, usually their own initial if nobody else had already been designated it.

"I didn't ask for your letter, I asked for your name," Frank said when the Omega eventually looked up at him. God, he was stunning.

"Sorry, Alpha. I..." the Omega stopped to take a breath, apology shining from his eyes.

"I know it's against the rules." Frank shook his head slightly but smiled. "I don't really care for the rules."

"No, Alpha, it's not that. Sorry, G is my letter and my name... it's Gerard really but everyone calls me Gee," the Omega explained.

"I understand. If it helps you to relax then I'm Frank."

"Okay, Alpha," Gerard answered, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I don't care for rules," Frank started the speech he had prepared since he'd started his search for his Omega. "I'm here to relax tonight and have some fun. Maybe something more. I don't play by the rules set out by the club."

"Okay..." Gerard said unsurely though his body was leaning slightly forward.

"This doesn't suit all Omegas and I understand that. So, if you want to leave now then you can. If you stay then you are consenting to me potentially breaking the rules. I'll give you ten seconds to decide, you know where the door is if you want to use it."

Frank closed his eyes and slowly counted to ten out loud. He heard some movement in the room and hoped the Omega would stay; two out of the five Frank had tried this with had left so there was a good chance Gerard would too.

Frank took a deep breath after he called the last number then opened his eyes. They reflexively shot to the corner where Gerard had been standing; it was empty.

Frank couldn't help the disappointment that sat heavy in his stomach. He really liked the Omega, Gee, he was gorgeous with a body Frank knew he'd be thinking about for days. Frank had thought he might stay since he had broken the rule about names easily enough.

With a sigh, Frank reached out to pick up his drink then stopped before his hand was even half way. The Omega hadn't left. Refocusing his vision on his glass meant Frank had caught sight of the man, waiting on his knees with his hands clasped behind his back. Gerard was within arm's reach of Frank with his head hung submissively.

"You stayed," Frank whispered, more shock than anything.

"Yes, Alpha." 

"You understand the implications of that? What might happen?" Frank asked so he could be sure Gerard understood.

"Yes, Alpha." Gerard looked up at Frank from under his lashes. "You might hurt me... not stop if I ask." Gerard paused to swallow. "You might knot me."

"That's right, Gee." 

Frank reached out and caressed the Omega's cheek. Gerard leaned into the touch and let out a small sigh of contentment. Frank had no intention of seriously hurting the Omega, he was far too precious for that, he just wanted his full submission and dedication.

"What's your safeword, baby?" Frank asked softly.

Gerard looked up in surprise then frowned slightly. Frank narrowed his eyes at the man then rubbed over his cheekbone again.

"What?"

"I just... I didn't think I'd need it, that you wouldn't listen," Gerard said in a low voice.

"It's a possibility, not a definite. What's your safeword?"

"Starshine," Gerard answered with a slight blush.

"Thank you. Next time I ask a question I expect an immediate answer, Omega," Frank said firmly, his voice becoming more dominant.

"Yes, Alpha," Gerard responded quickly.

"Have you been knotted before?"

"No, Alpha."

"You've had sex before?" Frank clarified.

"Yes, Alpha." Gerard looked at Frank, seeking permission to speak and continuing when the Alpha nodded. "A few betas in college. This is only my second time here. The last Alpha just fucked me... no toys, no tying up, no punishment."

"Why did you join this club?"

"To be dominated, Alpha, to be used."

"Have you ever been truly submissive? Had all of your power taken from you?"

"No, Alpha," Gerard's voice quivered slightly.

"Would you like to?"

"If it pleases you, Alpha," Gerard said with a small nod.

"It'll please you as well, baby. I promise that."

 

"How you holding up, baby?" Frank asked from the chair.

"I-I-I... I'm good," Gerard stuttered, his body wracked with shivers.

Frank let his eyes run over the twitching Omega. Gerard's hands were bound above his head, a black blindfold covering his eyes and a thin sheen of sweat shimmering on his body. Frank leant forward to drag a finger down Gerard's pale chest, making the Omega moan softly then pant. Frank smirked even though Gerard couldn't see it then relaxed back into his seat.

Gerard had been hard since Frank had shackled him in place and stolen his sight using the equipment provided by the club. Frank had quickly undressed down to his underwear after that and his teasing of the Omega had started to have an impact on him too.

"You're so fucking pretty," Frank murmured, his eyes drinking in all of the Omega again.

"Thank you, Alpha," Gerard panted, his body tensing at Frank's words then relaxing as his thighs got a little more shiny.

"You keep soaking yourself like that and they'll never get the smell of you out of this room; you'll be driving Alphas crazy for weeks after we're done."

Gerard whined quietly while his hole let out another gush, Frank's words only encouraging his arousal and exacerbating the issue. Frank smiled since the Omega had produced the exact response he was looking for.

Frank stood up from his chair and walked around the Omega. His footsteps were muted thanks to his bare feet on the plush carpet so Gerard had no idea the Alpha was stood behind him, much less that he'd dropped to his knees.

Gerard's breathing hitched and a high pitched whimper slipped out of his trembling lips when Frank licked a stripe up his wet thigh. Instinctively, the Omega pushed his ass back so Frank pulled away with a dark chuckle.

"Easy, Omega," Frank warned, an edge of authority to his tone as he slapped Gerard’s ass.

"Sorry, Alpha," Gerard choked out.

Frank repeated his action on the other leg, Gerard only whining in pleasure and need this time. Frank closed his eyes and savoured the taste of the Omega on his tongue. Frank had never tasted anything so sweet or addictive.

"You taste so good, baby. Even better than you smell," Frank said in a low voice.

Before the Omega could respond, Frank gently pushed his ass apart to lick over his drenched hole. Gerard let out an obscene moan at the contact and his knees almost buckled. Frank grinned, his face still pressed tight in Gerard's ass, then swiped his tongue over the same spot.

Moans and gasps poured from the Omega as Frank licked and sucked around his rim. Frank was finding it hard not to groan himself even though the teasing was supposed to be for Gerard's benefit.

Frank stiffened his tongue and pushed it as far as he could inside Gerard. A choked out groan filled the room and Frank needed no more encouragement to start darting his tongue in and out of the writhing Omega.

"Please... Alpha..." Gerard whined when his stomach flooded with heat then tensed.

"What, baby?" Frank asked, reluctantly pulling back.

"I... I'm gonna cum," Gerard panted with a shade of embarrassment in his voice.

"Just from my tongue?" Frank couldn't stop the pride running through him, almost as strong as his desire for Gerard. "Do it. Show me how good this feels."

Frank pressed his face back against Gerard's flesh and easily worked his tongue back into the delicious heat, licking furiously at Gerard's sensitive inner walls. Frank slipped a hand between the man's thighs just in case he needed something more; he barely swiped his thumb over the tip though before Gerard was almost screaming as his body convulsed and shot thick streams of cum over the carpet.

Frank pulled away with a satisfied smirk and got back to his feet. Gerard's body sagged as his chest heaved, trying to force air into his lungs, and Frank was convinced he was only upright due to his restraints.

"You are fucking delicious," Frank breathed once he was face to face with the Omega.

Gerard nodded slightly, his mouth moving to form unspoken words.

"Tongue out," Frank demanded and Gerard instantly complied.

Frank moved his face closer until his wet cheek was pressed against Gerard's tongue. Frank felt the muscle twitch involuntarily but Gerard held still.

"Clean me off, baby."

As soon as Frank's words were out, Gerard's tongue was swiping at his face. Frank gritted his teeth so he wouldn't moan at the sensation, instead focussing on shifting his head so Gerard could complete his task. When Frank pressed his lips to Gerard's tongue the Omega hesitated at first, licking tentatively with only the tip of his tongue before losing himself and swiping it over Frank's mouth until the Alpha pulled back.

"You ever tasted yourself before?" Frank asked.

"Yes, Alpha," Gerard answered quietly.

"When?"

"I..." Gerard stopped and his cheeks glowed with embarrassment. "Sometimes, in heat, if I finger myself... afterwards..."

"You suck on your fingers like a greedy slut," Frank finished and Gerard nodded, letting his head hang low. "I can't really blame you, tasting as good as that."

"Tastes even better today, Alpha," Gerard admitted in a whisper.

"How?"

"It's still sweet... but smoky too."

Frank knew exactly what Gerard was referring to. The Alpha had been told before his own scent was more savoury; the word 'smoky' had been applied in the past, 'spicy' too.

"You like the taste of me?"

"No, Alpha." Frank's low growl was impossible to miss and Gerard flinched at the sound. "Please, Alpha, let me explain."

"Do it quickly," Frank snarled, unable to keep his fury at being offended under wraps.

"You... your scent is really intimidating... aggressive." Gerard swallowed hard and his voice was shaky when he continued. "But mixed with me it's softer... more warming and inviting."

"So you don't like the taste of me, you like the taste of us," Frank said, understanding calming him. Gerard shivered slightly at the way Frank said 'us' then nodded.

Frank slipped one hand over Gerard's hip and dipped his finger into the wetness still clinging to his ass. Frank stuck the finger between his lips and sucked gently. The heady combination of his own saliva and the Omega's slick was mouth-watering, like fresh honey only with a warming hint that coated your throat and made you want more.

Frank pulled his finger out with a soft pop and Gerard gasped at the sound. 

"You're right, Omega. You're very observant," Frank said quietly.

"Thank you, Alpha. I try to pay attention," Gerard replied.

"What colour are my eyes?" Frank asked suddenly, curious just how much the Omega had taken in.

"Hazel, Alpha, more brown than green though," Gerard answered almost instantly.

"What about the tattoo on my neck?"

"A scorpion, Alpha..." Gerard hesitated then decided to continue. "It has seven legs."

Frank lifted his hand and absentmindedly stroked at where the creature's missing leg should be. Before he could ask his next question the Omega was speaking again.

"Your knuckles say 'Halloween' and something else, closer to your nails. I couldn't work out what it says... I think your fingers would need to be locked together to read it properly."

"Bookworm," Frank interrupted the Omega, "it says bookworm."

Gerard nodded like the information pleased him and his lips curled upwards. Frank was convinced the Omega could see through the blindfold. He pulled his arm back, making a fist and throwing it forward but making sure to stop before he made any contact; Gerard didn't even flinch.

"You have the Virgin Mary on your arm. No, she's pierced. Seven swords. She's Our Lady Of Sorrows," Gerard said with a confident nod while Frank watched with his mouth open. "There's more on your hands too... a web and half a heart. More too that I can't recall, same for your arms. I know there's more, Alpha, I swear, I'd just need a little more time to look at your hands and arms."

Frank could hardly believe how much the man had absorbed in the few minutes they had spent together before Frank had put the blindfold on him.

"What colour is the carpet in here?" Frank asked, completely intrigued at Gerard's skill.

"Blue? No, purple," Gerard's voice wasn't quite as confident and Frank smiled down at the red material under his feet.

"How many pictures on the walls?"

"Two."

There were none, Frank knew that without even looking. It seemed Gerard's ability to store and recall information was limited to a particular subject.

"Which eyebrow do I have pierced?"

"Neither, Alpha, it's your nose and lip," Gerard said.

"I'm not wearing anything in my lip," Frank challenged.

"No. It's pierced though, I saw the hole."

"You remember a lot about me," Frank said, his tone telling Gerard how impressed he was.

"I'm just sorry I can't remember more of your tattoos, Alpha. I promise I'll learn them all, I could tell you them all with a little more time."

Frank smirked; Gerard had only seen Frank in his clothes, he had no idea how big of a challenge he was setting himself.

"I'm going to take your blindfold off. It's not too bright in here but your eyes will still need to adjust. Slow long blinks," Frank instructed as he pulled the material up and off Gerard's head.

Gerard obeyed, keeping his eyes scrunched closed at first then letting his lids flutter open a few times just briefly before opening them wide. He gasped when he saw the Alpha in front of him, dressed only in his underwear.

"Still think you could remember them all?" Frank asked teasingly.

Gerard wet his lips with the tip of his tongue as his eyes raked over Frank's painted skin. Eventually, Gerard met the Alpha's eyes and nodded slowly.

"You need something to drink. You've been here a while."

Frank turned to the table and picked up a glass of water, leaving the blindfold in its place. Gerard opened his mouth when Frank held the straw towards him.

"Small sips," Frank instructed, not wanting Gerard to be dehydrated but not wanting his stomach too full or bloated either.

Gerard nodded as he sucked on the straw. As soon as Frank was satisfied the Omega had taken enough, he squeezed the plastic between his thumb and forefinger to cut off the supply.

"Enough," Frank said firmly and Gerard parted his lips to release the straw.

Frank returned to his chair, crossing his legs as he sat then uncrossing them when the action put too much pressure on his aching cock. Once the glass was back on the table, Frank tented his fingers under his chin.

"So, Gee, how did it feel to be at my mercy? No sight, no way to move, not knowing what I might do to you or when?"

"Really satisfying," Gerard said after pondering the question for a minute or two. "A little scary at first but... I trust you, Frank."

Gerard shifted on the spot, pressing his legs together slightly. Frank dropped his gaze to the Omega's rapidly stiffening cock.

"You need something, Omega?" Frank asked teasingly with a smirk.

A small whine slipped through Gerard's gritted teeth and he nodded, just once.

"Tell me," Frank demanded. Dirty talk was one of his favourite things and something his Omega would need to be on board with.

"I... I want you, Alpha. Want you to fill me up, stretch me out, fuck me like a cheap whore," Gerard answered like he could read Frank's mind.

"Beg me."

"Please, Alpha," Gerard whined, pulling on his restraints.

"You can do better than that." Frank picked up his drink and took a sip, keeping his eyes locked on Gerard.

"Fuck... please. I want you, need you."

"And just what exactly do you need from me?" Frank asked with a smile, replacing his glass and standing up slowly. "My dick?" Frank made sure he had his nose almost touching Gerard's so the Omega would feel the hot breath over his face.

"Your knot," Gerard whispered back hoarsely, his eyes wide and pleading.

Frank shot one hand into Gerard's hair and yanked his head back harshly. Gerard let out a yelp but it quickly faded into a moan.

"Do you know what you're asking for, Omega?" Frank snarled, his dominant side running free in response to Gerard's submissiveness.

Fuck, he wanted Gerard; the Omega was gorgeous, obedient, clearly into anything rough and a dirty talker too.

"Make me yours, Alpha. I'll do anything... everything to please you, Frank."

Frank reached up without breaking eye contact and released Gerard's wrists from the cuffs. Gerard hadn't been told to move though so he kept his arms raised in the same position. Frank let out a small feral noise at Gerard's display of dedication, feeling his cock twitch when Gerard bared his throat too.

"I'll breed you like a fucking bitch if that's what you want," Frank hissed against Gerard's ear.

Gerard let out a shuddering moan and Frank could smell the slick pouring out of him.

"Every time you're empty it won't be for long, Omega, I'll put another baby in you. Knot you every fucking heat, fill you up every time, show everyone you belong to me."

"Please, Alpha," Gerard whined desperately, squirming on the spot.

Frank took hold of Gerard's wrists and threw the Omega's arms around his neck. Gerard laced his fingers together behind Frank's head as the Alpha kissed him, a violent clash of teeth and tongues.

"On the bed," Frank growled when he pulled back.

Gerard instantly dropped to the floor and crawled to the huge bed against the wall, giving Frank the perfect view of his wet hole dripping onto the carpet as he moved. Frank pulled off his own underwear and was on top of the Omega as soon as he slinked onto the bed.

Gerard spread his legs and hitched his knees up, displaying and offering himself to the dominant male with a whimper. Frank wasted no time pushing his hard cock into the wet heat. 

"Love the way you feel around me," Frank murmured against Gerard's ear once he was fully inside the man.

Gerard mewled in pleasure and agreement, clinging on to Frank's shoulders as he started to move. Gerard lifted his legs and wound them around Frank's waist; Frank dug his fingers into Gerard's soft thigh to keep him close.

The pace was fast from the start, Frank throwing his full weight into fucking Gerard. Gerard tried to move his body in time with Frank's punishing thrusts but he was too wrapped up in the sensations, eventually giving up and just letting Frank fuck him into the mattress. 

"Fuck... Gee..." Frank panted when he felt the familiar tingle run down his spine, letting him know he was seconds away from swelling.

"Do it..." Gerard pleaded, reaching up to press his lips to Frank's jaw. "Knot me, Alpha, please."

"You want it, baby?" Frank taunted as he pushed as deep as he could inside the Omega.

Gerard's eyes rolled back and a throaty moan tore out of him at the feel of Frank pressing against his prostate. Frank groaned softly as he felt his knot start to grow. Gerard's gasped then clawed frantically at the Alpha's back.

"So big... fuck, Frank," Gerard whined, his body convulsing wildly.

"I got you, baby, just breathe."

Frank rocked his body as much as he could considering the restriction so he was still brushing against Gerard's sweet spot. Gerard was torn between moaning in pleasure and whimpering in discomfort.

"Alpha..." Gerard choked out, his eyes glazed and body shaking.

"You can take it, baby," Frank whispered as he plastered Gerard's face with soft kisses. Frank knew his knot was almost fully grown and Gerard was gasping more and more from pleasure despite the stretch.

One more small roll of his hips nudged Gerard's prostate again and the Omega was screaming as he came over Frank's stomach. Knowing his Omega was satisfied was all Frank needed to let go, almost growling as he started to fill Gerard.

Gerard was still shuddering from his own orgasm but the sharpness of Frank's teeth cutting into his throat sent a whole new wave of pleasure through him. Frank offered Gerard his wrist while he licked over the mark of ownership he had made on his Omega. Gerard only pressed just hard enough to break Frank's skin with his own small teeth then kissed over the wound.

Frank hissed as he rolled onto his side, the action tugging at his engorged knot still inside his Omega, making sure to move Gerard with him. Once they were both settled, Frank carried on licking Gerard's throat and occasionally rubbing his jaw over the man's head.

"What if someone walks in?" Gerard whispered when Frank was finally content with his scenting of his Omega.

"They won't, nobody will come in while the room's occupied. Not that it matters anyway; they'll know the second we walk out."

"Our scent," Gerard said, realising too late that there was no way to hide the rules they had broken.

"Exactly. Don't panic, baby, I’ll look after you. All they'll do anyway is revoke our membership. I don't have any plans to come back... and you better not." Frank playfully narrowed his eyes and let his finger linger over his teeth marks on his Omega's pale skin.

"No, Alpha, never." Gerard nuzzled into Frank's neck and the Alpha laughed lightly.

After a few more minutes of cuddling, Frank shifted his hips and slipped out of his Omega. Gerard made a soft noise of protest at the sudden emptiness so Frank kissed his forehead.

"Where are your clothes, Gee?" Frank asked, remembering Gerard had entered the room naked.

"Don't know. At the front desk?"

Frank got up from the bed and brought the glass of water back to Gerard. 

"Drink this, baby, slowly."

Gerard nodded then took the glass, sipping at the straw once he was sat up. Frank collected his own clothes from around the room, as well as a cookie from the plate on the table.

"Eat this." Frank swapped the empty glass for a cookie and kissed Gerard's damp lips.

Frank pulled his own underwear over Gerard's ankles then up his legs as far as he could. Gerard put the cookie between his teeth so he could pull them up properly while Frank put his own jeans on. Once he had pulled his t-shirt and boots on too and Gerard had finished eating, Frank grabbed the bed sheet and wrapped up his Omega in it.

"Thanks, Alpha," Gerard said with a smile as he examined his make shift toga.

"Here." Frank offered Gerard his leather jacket which he gladly pushed his arms through.

Frank easily lifted his Omega into his arms, cradling him against his chest and letting him pick up another cookie before leaving the room.

Frank was anticipating an ugly scene with a flustered staff member babbling about getting a manager but luckily for him, the owner was stood behind the front desk.

"Frank..." Ray said wearily, examining the scene in front of him and sniffing the air. "What have you done?"

"Where are Gee's clothes?" Frank asked, ignoring the question.

Ray gave a curious look at Gerard who clutched his cookie tight and snuggled closer into Frank's body. Ray sighed and dropped behind the counter, reappearing a few seconds later with a pile of black material and a pair of beaten up Converse. Gerard gladly accepted the bundle with one hand, avoiding Ray's eyes and tentatively nibbling his cookie.

"You know what this means?" Ray asked them both.

"Yeah, we're no longer welcome here," Frank said and Gerard giggled softly with a mouthful of crumbs.

"Just get out before everyone smells what you've been up to and you ruin my reputation," Ray said fondly, flashing a rueful smile at Frank.

"Oh, speaking of scents, feel free to bill me for the room cleaning. I don't know if you'll be able to salvage the carpet so I'll pay for a new one; this one ruined it," Frank said as he jostled Gerard in his arms.

Gerard blushed but smiled up at his Alpha, grinning with chocolate chips in his teeth. Frank laughed then leaned down to kiss his nose.

"Urgh. Why are bonded people so gross?" Ray complained.

"I'd have said the same yesterday," Frank said then looked down lovingly at Gerard. "It's been a blast, Ray, keep up the good work. I'll make sure to recommend you."

"As a legitimate business for kinky no strings sex," Ray called after Frank as he stepped out of the door. "Not a fucking dating agency!"

"Let's get you home, baby," Frank said as he left a gentle kiss on Gerard's forehead. "I've got a four poster bed and a coil of rope with your name on."


End file.
